


Damsel in Distress

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [55]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Mick cuffed Sara to a pole and Leonard offered to help. Will she take it?





	

Leonard opted to go to the cargo hold to clean his Cold Gun when he realized that somebody was already there. It was Sara.

Her wrists were handcuffed to a pole.

Apparently, Sara and Mick had an argument about who is the toughest between the two. Sara was winning the argument, seeing as she presented more examples of her badass-ery when hot-headed Mick got pissed. She was surprised when he revealed  futuristic handcuffs, caught her off-guard, and slammed them on her wrists. “You survived the League of Assassins but you’re not me,” Mick said. “You can’t get out of these 22nd century handcuffs.” Pyro then left her locked up to a pole.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her, curious how she of all people came into this predicament. She eventually told the story to Len. The sight of the struggling assassin made Leonard chuckle, thus earning him a glare from Sara. If it worked for their other teammates by scaring them, it wasn’t working for him.

“Need a help, princess?”, he said with a smirk.

“I’m a damsel. I’m in distress. I can handle it. Have a good day.” Sara faked a smile then went back to attacking the handcuffs.

“Sure you can,” Leonard replied.

He stared at Sara as she tried her hardest to get out but none of her efforts worked. If this was the usual handcuffs they were used to, she’d be out of them in under a minute. Mick just had to be an ex-Time Bounty Hunter.

“I won’t tell anyone I helped you,” Snart said, earning Sara’s attention. “I’d even help you get your revenge on Mick.”

Sara sighed. “Just...tell me how to do it and I’ll do it myself.”

Leonard stepped closer to her and inspected her...situation. “Your fingers aren’t long enough to reach what you need to do to get out of that.” He then held her hands to steady them as he tinkered with the handcuffs. Mick left a pair of them on the desk inside his room and Len was able to analyze it like how he analyzed his Cold Gun the first time he saw it.

Under a minute, Sara was finally free. All thanks to the master crook.

She massaged her wrists and looked at Leonard. “Thank you,” she said, “my knight in shining parka.”

She can’t believe how she managed to make Captain Cold laugh so heartily.

Leonard can’t believe either that he let his cold facade fade in front of Sara but admittedly, he hasn’t laughed like that in a long, long while.

“That was funny, Assassin. I’ll tamper with his gun later for you.” He winked and left.

\--end--


End file.
